7 Minutes in Hell
by sentbyangels13
Summary: Sakura is throwing an all night party! But what if things just don't go her way? SasxSak NaruxHina and many more.
1. The Invite

7 Minutes in Hell

Finally, I can write this fic. I hope that you will like it. I know I do.

About an hour after sunrise, the quiet village of Kohana is awakened by a 12-year-old, pink haired girl rocketing down every street. She had a small bag full of red envelopes that she dropped at every ninja child's mailbox. As she placed it safely in it's new home, she checked off a name. Zig zagging down the street, trying to beat the ninjas to waking up. Suddenly, she made a stop at a pink and white house. The mailbox read " Ino Yamanaka"

" Grrrr! You stupid pig, Ino!" Sakura thought to herself while shaking her fist at the innocent mailbox. " You're lucky that I am even inviting you to my party! But if you touch, look at, breathe on, or even think about Sasuke then you're going down!" inner Sakura growled. She slowly opened up the lid of the mailbox and slid in the envelope. She wanted to hurry so that way she could slip one of the invites into Sasuke's mailbox before he woke up. But she still had five houses left untill she got there.

She wandered around the village trying to find Shikamaru's house. After half an hour, she found some red neck guy walking behind her. Sakura spun around and smiled at the man.

" Excuse me, sir," she tried to say in her sweetest voice. " Would you happen to know where Shikamaru lives, would you?"

" Yeah..." he said in a deep tone. " Uhh... You take a left at Kuni Dr. and then you turn right at Uchiha Grove and then another left at Ninja Bunny Ave. and you'll find some one who does know where he lives."

Sakura sweat dropped. " A-are you sure, sir?"

" Yessum, ma'am, I do. Now get going. I gotta find me a store with spandex boxers."

Sakura was already gone by the time the guy finished his sentence. She slowly followed his directions and sure enough, she ended up at Naruto's house. She did have an invite for him but she didn't want to wake him up this early. Lucky for her, she saw Naruto eating chicken ramen in the window. At least now she could get to Shikamaru's house.

Meanwhile:

Naruto enjoyed his breakfast of chicken ramen. He dazed out the window to find Sakura coming to his door.

" Sakura? At my door at breakfast time? Wow! My luck must be changing this morning.

Though I wonder what she wants from me this early. It's very strange." Slurpped Naruto.

DING DONG!

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope there will be enough comedey to suit you all. All I ask is for you all to read and reviw. Thankx ;)


	2. You Suck, Shikamaru

7 Minutes in Hell

Chapter 2

Naruto puts down his breakfast to awnser the door. When he skoots in his chair, he wonders " What would anyone want with me this early?"

Naruto slowly made his way to the door. When he finally reached it, he took the chair out from under the handle. That was the only security system that he has being an orphan and all. He tries to turn the handdle but guess what? Today is one of those days when his lock decides to stay lock. He rattles at the door knob wildly, trying to atleast make it budge, but nothing seems too work.

" J-just a minute!" Naruto yells past the door. " All this stupid door knob needs is alittle Naruto elbow grease." Sawing could be heard from the other side of the door until the door knob part outside hits the pavement with a loud, TING! Sakura sweat drops.

" Uh..., Naruto...Can I come in now? I have an important question to ask you before everyone wakes up." said a familiar voice coming from the other side.

" Huh? Sakura, is that you? How'd you get to my house?" he asked through the door.

" Some red-neck guy told me but..."

" Oh no! not that spandex loving stalker! How did he find out where I live? Now I have to go into the Stalker Protection Program! SAKURA, SAVE ME!"

Sakura sweat dropped as Naruto had another episode. She clobered him upside the head three times so that he had a snowman shaped goose egg on his head. She fianlly was able to get Naruto out of his episode and get him to take her to Shikamaru's house.

" We need to go down ten blocks and jump his fence. Do you have any wire cutters on you, Sakura?"

" Hell no! I am not a thief like you. I guess we just have to really jump his fence."

About ten blocks down, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Right before her was a fourteen foot barbwire fence that surrounded the perimiter of Shikamaru's house. Naruto started to scale the fence, racing Sakura to the top.

" Hey, hey, Sakura! I bet I can beat you to the top! I'm the best ninja fence climber in the world and you can't beat me!"

" Hey, Naruto! I hope you brought a fork cuase you're eating those words!" Sakura announced from the top of the fence.

" I just let you win cause you're a girl, you know..., DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE, YOU JERK!" screamed Naruto from the very bottom of the fence.

After about half an hour, Naruto finally got his bragging butt to the top but there was another problem, the middle of his pants were stuck on a lose piece of barbwire.

" SAKURA! SAKURA! I'M STUCK! GET SOME HELP FROM SHIKAMARU!" suddenly there was a ripping noise coming from Naruto's pants. A final rip sent Naruto falling fourteen feet to the ground. " Ow..."

Meanwhile

Shikamaru heard a loud thud come from just inside his fence.

" What the hell was that noise?" He lazly thought out loud. He got up from his Saturday cartoons and headed towards his door. When he opened it, the only sight he could see was a poor blond ninja laying unconsuious on the ground in front of a pink haired ninja who looked very cross at the boy.

" Why do all my Saturdays start off this bad?"

Sakura turned her head towards him and ran to his door wicth was about twelve feet away. ( Adavanced home secuirtiyP) She held out a red enevlope to him and announced in a tired out voice. " You are invited to a slumber party tonight at my house. Bring snacks, clothes and a good attitude!"

Finally, chapter two! I know it took me too long but it is finally out! I'll be gone all week starting Saturday so I will not update till I get back. Ta ta for now! P


End file.
